Gone
by TheBlackCoyote
Summary: Gone- Artemis disapers, and the faries can't find any traces through a struggle, they only know that a strong magical force before he dissapeared. And more importantly some one from the future appears. What exactly is going on R AND R
1. Chapter 1

**Arthurs notes:**

**I may make this a fully fledge story in the future, but for know it is a one shot at least until I'm finished DEEP MAGIC DUNT DUNT DUNT DUN! Or I may continue this one determines how many reviews I get I Guess…but for know it's a one shot.**

Disappeared- Artemis disappeared, for some reason his Mother and Father, Butler and Juliet have all forgotten that Artemis had ever existed. The elves have searched the place were Artemis had disappeared many times and still they see nothing leading to any struggle of any kind. Holly is determined to find him…

**Well Enjoy.**

**Prologue:**

Holly couldn't believe it, there should be something anything. Artemis shouldn't have just been able to disappear …It was like he had never lived even his Mother and Father had no memories of him, even Butler didn't... No one else seemed to remember him. No body human. Despite what everyone said that there were no traces behind, she had to check for herself.

She stared at the spot; the spot were the magical energy had erupted from. It had happened right hear, under the moon. That had been a couple days ago. The vegetation in this area seemed fresher…She had never seen a place so filled with life…but not the life that she wanted. Artemis Fowl was gone.

"Where are you," She whispered her breath fogging, she glanced around her the night was cold, the autumn leaves made a small crunching sound as she moved. Thanks to Foaly's new models she was mostly warm. She moved silently through the leaves there had to be something he left behind. Perhaps a clue to his disappearance would be anywhere there had to be something.

"Holly there's nothing there we already searched it at least a hundred times," Foaly replied his voice was soft and gentle. Holly paused where she was studying the lake this was the where they had first met. He had been so different then. She would have never imagined that they would have become best friends. And know he was gone. Disappeared from the very place they had first met. It was Ironic really.

She leaned heavily against the tree letting out a sigh, she lowered her helmet. She could feel loneness gnaw at her, 'Artemis what happened to you…' She had to know even if it came to the worst. She just had to figure out why he had disappeared. How…Perhaps he was taken from them. He had a brother and a sister to take care of, and they would never knew him. His parents had some how forgotten about him, everything that his had disappeared from there house, it was as if Artemis fowl had never existed!

Some one had to have planned this and she would find out who.

**Authors Notes:**

**ENJOY!**

**End.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange only the Fairies remembered Artemis name, no human above the surface remembered who he was, not even Butler

It was strange only the Fairies remembered Artemis name, no human above the surface remembered who he was, not even Butler. He didn't even remember her when she had seen him for a brief moment. She remembered him mutter imagining things, as he shook his head and turned away. How it pained her. What could have happened to her friend? She was determined to find out…

**Chapter One:**

Artemis awoke with a start, his head felt strangely light, he felt exhausted as if he had been running for hours. He moved his finger a sharp amount of pain rattled up from his body. Artemis let out a gasp of pain closing his eyes tightly where had it came from? Artemis realized he was lying on some sort of metallic floor.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." A voice whispered it was cold, and lacked any emotion. Artemis shivered it was cold. There must be something he wants, could he have found out about the people? The voice was deep clearly indicating that he was male, and well human. The voice lacked the peoples accent.

"You're the first human over a decade to travel through time, you should be proud…but what I find even more amusing is that you betray your kind as they keep hidden I ask you why?" The voice demanded its voice cold and hardening.

"Its not polite not to mention your name," Artemis mused, "before starting a conversation."

"Do not play your games with me." The voice hissed clearly agitated, " You are expendable…I merely need to know why you are aiding those fairies." Artemis was silent for a moment.

"If I am expendable why would I tell you what you want to know, when you would kill me after words."

The voice snorted, "it seems as if your as intelligent as they say." The voice whispered in a dangerous soft voice. "Well then Fowl, soon enough you will learn why you are here, and during that time I think its best that you cooperate, or it could end with several electric shocks, and don't even try to use magic…"The voice warned. "It could become severely painful for you." The voice sounded bored.

'What ever they are after, I doubt it is to invite the fairies over for a conversation about the wheatear.' Artemis thought his head felt hot and the tiles cooled it. He felt sleepy he'd probably had been drug so that he couldn't think straight. These people where clearly clever. And yet at the same time he couldn't help but wonder…how had they found out? About the fairies, about how he had traveled through time? The only option was, that there was a traitor among the people.

Holly's heart pounded, there had been another signal, another powerful energy surge, it was like the one when Artemis had disappeared. Holly's heart pounded as she moved foreword slowly. Anything could appear through the shield. And yet…How exactly did who ever had taken Artemis seem to have erased him through all the humans mind?

Holly raised her Neutrino slightly above stun. Of course she wasn't alone Foaly was besides her well, in a mike but none the less there. There was a LEPrecon retrieval group coming up, along with members from Section 8. And of course Number One was on his way as well. Holly raised her gun as a figure appeared.

He stood still for a moment as his brain began to register the fact that he was there. The figure took a step back, he was wearing a black hooded leather cloak of some kind as if these were the medieval times. His face was hidden beneath a black clock, only sapphire purple eyes gleamed out from beneath the hood. He wore black leather gloves and most of all he had travelled through times as it seemed.

"I'm here commander." he spoke into the air his eyes scanning the area. "It seems clear enough." He murmured as he moved foreword hesitant. Holly stepped out from beneath the tree her gun raised. "Wait Holly I've come to help." He spoke his voice filled with layers of the Mesmer. " I don't want to fight you and you don't want to fight me." The boy advised.

"What who are you?" Holly snapped un shielding as she came into view.

"Well I'm- You've got a runner." A voice hissed from a mike on his arm. He swung his head around, taking out his weapon. "Where is it- A blast erupted from behind Holly and the stranger. Dust appeared. "Get behind me Holly one touch from him and you may never see this side of the centaury again." He advised as he raised his gun.

"How do you know my name, and- That's for later after we deal with him." He pointed to the large being that was stepping out of the portal. Its skin was a deep gray its eyes pitch black it had large horns like a demons curved slightly it had long massive amounts of black hair like a horses, it had large sharp talons on its hands and feat, and a large whip like tail large wings hung from its sides.

Hollys eyes widened in horror.

"What is that thing- He's a runner, and he was once human."

Authors Notes: Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes:

**Authors Notes:**

**Thank you for the reviews, I shall update for you.**

**The End:**

"What?" Holly stuttered her eyes wide in disbelief. How could that thing have been one human? Holly thought as it took a step foreword it swung its massive head, as if it couldn't understand where it was for a few moment.

"Come on Agent 789 2015 get a move on." Growled the Commander, Holly frowned that voice was strangely familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Agent 789 2015 raised his gun at the beast as it raised its yellowish orange cat like eyes staring at the end of the gun.

Holly frowned was this all really necessary? The human, seemed to be intelligent enough. And he was staring right at her; it sent shivers down her spine. There was something about those eyes.

"Don't move runner." The Agent had clearly spoken in Gnomish; his eyes glancing from Holly and then to the runner, the creature froze its claws quivering slightly. Holly was impressed she didn't see an ounce of fear in the human's eyes or well creature. It didn't seem human. How was that possible?

"You will do exactly as I say beast," Hissed the Agent as he took out a pair of Coffs, they were white and he tightened them around his massive arms and legs. "Well get a move on you." The human moved hesitantly as if testing the ground. As soon as its leg touched it he cringed.

"Hm…that's never happened before, I'm sure he's just pretending to be injured," Grumbled t he Agent his eyes narrowed.

"Um, Agent 789 2015, why exactly are you here, and I doubt your real name is agent 789 2015." He frowned turning to look at her, his eyes gleaming out from beneath his hood.

"Your right, but you can't know it, as this is the past, are names are hidden so that no one would find and kill us in the past." Continued Agent 789 2015, "Are mission is to prevent runners like these." He pointed to the human, "From changing or altering time." Agent 789 2015, "But it seems as if some one already has."

"You don't mean that the reason why no human remembers Artemis because some one from your time made sure that he didn't exist- No if they had, you also wouldn't remember what was happening, all I know that it is my mission to stop or prevent things like this from happening…No doubt they will want a ransomed for Artemis."

"What do you mean- Artemis is important to the world's future Holly, and so are you…right now we need to concentrate on getting him back." Agent 789 2015, glared at the human as it let out a grunt.

"Can he talk?"

"No." Replied agent 789 2015, "He will have to stay with us for a time." Continued Agent 789 2015, "I advice you stay away with him, contact with him will make you un stable in your own time. For some reason unknown to us it only works on living creatures, like elves, humans, and dwarfs, extra." With that he paused, "We should probably talk with your council no doubt."

"Foaly are you getting all this?" Holly questioned into her mike.

There was silence for a moment, "Yeah and I can't believe it, are you sure you can trust him Holly?"

Holly was silent for a moment, "I already know where the entrance to haven is." He continued, Holly blinked and looked up at him for a moment, "where is it then?" Holly questioned if he knew the location then what did it matter? But if he didn't and she found out that he was lying-

"In Tara."

"Well he seems to know a lot already. But I'm going to have to have you clear the station, we have and…well human in are mists but he well doesn't look well human." Holly pointed out she said it in a whisper. She could here a rumble in the human's throat at this his tail lashing out at the ground in frustration.

"Very well then proceed."

Unknown to Holly a small smirk tugged at the end of the figures lips. As he stared down at the human in front of him towering over him. 'Insect,' He thought, 'soon not even you will stand in my way,' he thought as the human turned his head his eyes desperately staring at Holly, as if trying to tell her something important.

Authors Notes:

**More Artemis in the next chapter, anyways hope you enjoy, might encluded the twins as well. **

**End of Authors Notes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes:

**Authors Notes:**

Well I'm glade you like it. Anyways hope you like.

**The End:**

**Chapter Four:**

Holly watched Agent 789 2015 carefully he had narrowed eyes as he watched the runner carefully. He constantly kept a watch on him. The creatures tail lashed around in a circle, he walked with a hunch as if defeated. But Holly saw the spark in his eyes; he kept his eyes on Holly completely ignoring the agent.

"I think you either got an admirer, or he thinks that you're the easiest past to get through." Murmured Agent 789 2015, "Or at least he thinks that in the least." A blue leash of magic came out from the cuffs as they walked. The runner flinched with every step he took.

Agent 789 2015 had wrapped his hand around the magical leash. Holly frowned something wasn't quite right about this agent. He had appeared out of no where…And yet he seemed to be here for a good cause in the least.

**The Fowls:**

Myles frowned for the hundredth time he thought about his brother's disappearance. He had been a genius in his time, top of every class…and yet he had vanished into thin air, there was no trace of him left in the world…it was as if he hadn't existence…Mother and Father and even his brother Beckett, had forgotten all about Artemis.

He leaned in Artemis polo chair, studying the study hall for the hundred and eighth time. There was nothing out of place. The walls were lined with books.

But Myles knew better, Myles knew some one had to be behind this. The way Mother had spoken about Artemis led to the fact that she cared about him very much. At first he had thought they were playing a trick on him. But no they truly had forgotten about him…even Butler…and yet he wondered why? How was that even possible…

All he knew was that some one was messing around with there family. He was nearly three years of age…It was time he put these matters into his own hands…and yet there was another thing, he didn't believe in miracles. And yet his Mother had been completely cured of her sanity in one night, his Father had miraculously appeared on a stretcher…How he had gotten there. No one had seen anything.

Not even his Father remembered how he had gotten there…and yet how could everyone except for him who had known Artemis forget about him? It all didn't make sense…he felt a vampire smile tug at his lips, this would be the ultimate challenge…

Myles paused and then there were Butlers stories about the fairies…His parents had thought he had gone mad with guilt at the time. Myles wondered if they all had gone mad at times. He let out a sigh and stretched out his hands, here he was in his brother's study. It didn't seem so great, at least not to the naked eye. There was a door some were in here that led to Artemis lab.

And then- He noticed there was a book slightly just slight poking out of the shelf, Myles heart pounded why hadn't he noticed it before? It was about half an inch out more then the rest of them…

**Artemis**

Artemis frowned he could know sit up, without pain racing through his body, he felt exhausted as if he had been running for hours. He leaned against the wall his breathing had been labored for a moment, had returned to normal. What exactly had they used against him? And more importantly were was he?

He could see that there were several cameras at him, which made escape nearly impossible. Artemis frowned what he needed were some sort of tools of some kind. There were a few flaws in there system, there were some blind spots he had already located them.

"No doubt he's already noticed the blind spots in the camera system." Murmured a male figure his figure blended into the shadows, his eyes gleamed as he turned to look at the elf in the corner.

Grub trembled glancing up at the huge man that towered above him, "he's giving me the creeps this one." Grumbled the man, his voice annoyed, "When do I get to take my revenge on Artemis." He growled clearly irritated.

"In all in do time Spiro- But why can't I kill him know." He hissed, as his eyes flickered to Grub.

"Spiro do not interrupt me while I am talking and another thing if you are so easily defeated by this sniveling fool I don't know why I hired you in the first place." Spiro gritted his teeth but it turned into a grin.

"No one else has as much motive to kill him as I do." Spiro replied.

'No what I needed was a weak and easily defeated mind to take the blame for my plan.' Thought the figure his eyes scanning the screen in front of him. He would be the one to defeat the great Artemis Fowl, in a way he already had. But unknown to him, Artemis wasn't one to be defeated so easily. He had miscalculated…

**Short:**

Foaly had already cleared the launch bay, "Know what was so important that I had to cancel thirteen shuttles." growled a pixie his eyes narrowed he was clearly angry.

Holly rolled her eyes; it was the same pixie from last time. "I'm sorry but we really don't have the time for this- The pixie stared past Holly at the form of the human, whose tail swished. He took a step back. "What in the name of fraud is that thing?"

"Move aside we should get to the council as soon as possible he could already be on the move."

"Who is he- The phantom thief?" Replied Agent as he moved forcing the creature to take a step foreword, its wings were dropping and its breathing had become labored. Its eyes flashed as Agent took a step foreword, its tail lashed out tripping him.

**Authors Notes:**

Well the human get away? Find out in the next update!

**The End**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes:

**Authors Notes: **

**There's no Artemis in this chapter.**

**End of authors Notes: **

**Chapter Five:**

Holly turned and pointed her Nitro directly at the runner's chest. The Runner raised one massive hand, and took a step back wrapping his tail around Agent 789 2015. Agent 789 2015 made a gasping sound as if he were in pain.

Holly froze there was something about this creatures eyes, she met them head on. "Elf," The agent whispered, the voice was in pain and it was pledging her, "Please, listen to me Holly."

"Don't listen to him he's going to trick you this humans manipulates many- And just what are you agent? You're too tall to be any of the people anyways."

"I'm a new species, a greater one-You mean that you're human as well that's the only way- No humans feel, we don't holly- then why did you cry out in pain? Was it to trick me then, or are you just made to think you have no feelings." Holly did not lower her weapon from the creature's chest. "Don't worry I'll listen."

"Holly he's here to destroy you and Artemis, and all those that traveled through time, don't you remember what he said?" Holly froze and turned to stare at the creature, he said her name as if they had been friends at a time…the only human friend she had ever had was Artemis.

"It's impossible."

"Holly…I'm your friend, but I'm not who you're thinking off…my name is-"

Agent growled, "It looks as if I've failed before it even began." He hissed his voice had hardened, and his eyes gleamed. Human leaped back avoiding his hand as it lashed out at his tail preparing to strike.

Holly raised her gun slightly above stun,

"Both of you stop moving at once." Ordered an elf Holly was glade to see, about thirty LEPrecon officers had arrived. Agent 789 2015 scowled, "I came to help save your race and this is how you repay me?" He growled glaring at Holly, "Well then I don't think I'll be staying." With that he vanished with a black flash.

The human went in front of Holly as if he was using his body as a shield. The black flash left burnt marks on the creature, pain filled its eyes as it stumbled backwards towards the ground and crashed onto its back letting out a gasp of pain.

**Myles:**

It all made perfect sense. Myles thought as he held onto the book as if it was his life line. He turned it over; it was made in a language that started in the center of the book. Extraordinarily really. Artemis must have made this language to hide his secrets. But what was even more amazing was there was already translated onto paper for him.

'The book of the people,' There's no way that this can be real? Yet even thought as he read it he began to know better. Healing? Was it because of one of them that there Mother had been healed of her sanity? That there Father had recovered? Was this Artemis's secret? The secret of the fairies?

Myles had memorized the files in less then an hour, his eyes flickered to the screen this was how he would hack into Artemis's disk diary and find out the truth about the fairies. Find out the entire truth…about really happened to Artemis. Maybe they had turned on him and had killed him? Maybe that's what happened.

Or…they had become allies, maybe even partners! Perhaps maybe even friends…Myles didn't use the word friend to often. He was to busy coming up with schemes, and how to keep the family fortune from going low. He had already hacked twelve back accounts this month alone.

**Back To Holly**

_The human went in front of Holly as if he was using his body as a shield. The black flash left burnt marks on the creature, pain filled its eyes as it stumbled backwards towards the ground and crashed onto its back letting out a gasp of pain. _

The medic warlock had arrived there first. Vinyaya had pulled holly aside, "What exactly has happened here Holly?" Holly shook her head as if coming out of a daze.

"I'm worried Vinyaya, I think that he's from the future…apparently he knows me from some time I think…"

"Hm…and yet you say you've never met him before…perhaps your right, I'm thinking that maybe he is from the future…his voice patterns matches some ones, we may have to bring one of them down perhaps not all the humans have forgotten about Artemis."

"Let me do it- No already an elf has gone missing, several elves."

"What do you mean- Grub and Trouble have been reported missing Holly."

Holly's eyes filled with pain…First Artemis know Trouble?

"Don't lose hope caption I'm sure that we will find them." Vinyaya gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Is he a friend or a foe Holly what dose your instincts tell you?"

Holly turned to look at him, "he did protect me, and he didn't really intend to attack me I think, I think agent was up to something more, perhaps he knows something that can be used to find Artemis."

"I hope so, even thought some members on the council from Atlanta said that it wasn't worth the trouble, I was among those that said that it was, after all without Artemis we would be over run by Goblins and being controlled by Opal by know."

"Yeah we owe Artemis a lot."

"Yes, and of course he makes a good friend to the people."

Authors Notes:

Enjoy for know how will Artemis escape?

End of Authors Notes.


End file.
